dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:J. A. R. Head
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, J. A. R. Head! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bruce Wayne (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 21:19, December 6, 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Justice League Origins So, the origin story for the Justice League is a tricky issue, and there are plenty of points of contention. It's worth bringing up here because I noticed some conflicting edits being made, and you've certainly taken an interest in the subject. The thing is, although JLA: Year One was the canon story for a number of years, that's no longer canon. Infinite Crisis took it out of continuity, and pretty much reverted it to their Pre-Crisis origins. This was gone over in Justice League of America Vol 2 0 for the most part. It's technically a retcon, but so was the Year One material. So, although both versions of the story are worth mentioning, the one that is currently canon should be displayed more prominently. In the case of someone like Green Lantern, although we would want to put the definitive (current) origin story in his history text, we can solve problems with the discrepancies by maybe adding something to the notes section about the change of his role throughout history? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Or maybe... "The five founding members of the Justice League Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), The Flash (Barry Allen), Aquaman, Black Canary (Dinah Lance), and Martian Manhunter. After each showed up independently, to handle an emergency, they decided to stick together and form a new team. Inspired by the Justice Society of America, they decided to call themselves the Justice League of America and announced their new team in a press conference. They decided to consider other recruits, but for their first year, they remained the five. After repeated requests to join, a reluctant Superman and Batman joined the team on reserve status. Although, they ended up in the battle field more than not. The team soon expanded to include Elongated Man, Zatana, Firestorm, and Hawkgirl." J. A. R. Head 06:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the NEXT problem to consider is whether Black Canary is STILL considered a founding member. Year One put her there to replace Wonder Woman but if Wonder Woman's back in the origin, Black Canary could well be booted back out. This is the problem with vague retcons - what remains canon is what the next writer decides to add and the editors approve. But I think what has been made clear, especially in interviews by DC folks, is the reason the retcon was retconned back was to keep Supes, Bats and WW as the figureheads of the DCU and we can't have a premier team without them intricately involved. It's a shame because I really liked the JLA Incarnations series and much of that's no longer canon either. --WolfordMnemsis 14:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::In present continuity, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman were all founding members. They all fought against the Appellaxians making the League's first origin story in basically in continuity as it was first told. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Everywhere I go where this issue is discussed, I hear Black Canary is still in DCU canon as one of the founding members. J. A. R. Head 23:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::You should read &Lookup=Justice%20League%20of%20America this story. :::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, yes, they do talk about the team being formed, but still doesn't mean that the others didn't think about it, either. Just saying. This one issue does change a certain perspective, but much like how I feel about Secret Origins to Man of Steel, Birthright, and For All Seasons, it's another add-in to the origin. J. A. R. Head 14:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention, the story didn't exclude Black Canary. So, I don't see why you took her out. You could have just left her there. They didn't really mention any names of any heroes who joined other than those three. J. A. R. Head 14:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Black Canary's membership as a founder was a retcon because they needed someone to replace Wonder Woman. Black Canary (Volume 3) #1 officially establishes that she was a later recruit, not a founding member, Post-Infinite Crisis. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Chat Just a heads up, although not everybody is a fan of this method of communication. But if you have a lot of questions about continuity, I'm always happy to discuss them, and I'm usually on the site's IRC Chatroom. It doesn't matter either way, but I'm letting you know we have that option here. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I saw it as a way to ask the 3 questions I had on my mind. I'm trying to get everything from the continuity, I just need to know what to read so I'm not lost when I talk to others who know this stuff better. Which is rare, but I never know... I'm only new to DC by two years and in those two years I learned a lot and quick. I've been a marvel fan for 7 (I'm kinda young...) and I know a lot about them as well, but I think I know more about DC. Thanks! J. A. R. Head 05:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Guys, could you help with my TheJokerBlogs Wikia, please? This is the Youtube channel for the Blogs, for anyone who is unfamiliar with the TJB videos... http://www.youtube.com/user/thejokerblogs?blend=1&ob=4 Now, we need some help on the Wikia we made for the show. Could some of you guys help? http://thejokerblogs.wikia.com/wiki/The_Joker_Blogs_Wiki